Life can change in a moment
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time for one night.
1. Life can change in a moment

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably wont go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

I'm doing this now so I don't have to worry about it later.

AN1: I have no beta so any mistakes are mine.

AN2: This takes place during the movie, and even though I don't go to the end, Dagonet, Tristran, and Lancelot do survive.

AN3: I know the original legends and I use certain parts but I'm not going bit by bit.

AN4: The names are from the legends as are most of the couples.

Callisto is replacing Dindraine, who in the legend is Percival's younger sister and Galahad's love.

AN5: It will take me a while to update and I will update faster with the more reviews I get.

AN6: All bold italics are lines from the movie, though I will be skipping over most of the scenes.

_

* * *

_

Quickie Character bios

**

* * *

Morgan Tsavo**

Age: 18, New Years Eve on the dot

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Height/Weight: Jet black with metallic blood red streaks/Pacific blue/Milky white/5'9"/110 pounds

Tattoos/Scars: Butterfly henna tattoo on her lower back, celtic cross on the back of her neck, American flag on right bicep, kanji for courage, strength, war, death, victory, suffering, and life with welsh translation underneath each left side from her mid back on right side down to her mid hip Tear scar all over back, surgery scars on knee.

Skills: Aikijujutsu, Baguazhang, Hakido, Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Kendo, Krav Maga, Xingyiquan, Shaolin, psychology, and problem solving.

Character: Violent, short tempered, manipulative, and brilliant, if she doesn't think your worth her time you won't get any of her time. She has a history of violence and was in counseling for several years. She can insult you to tears before you have time to say no. She can't lie. She still isn't considered completely stable because of her nightmares.

Quote: The meaning of life is to live, so you'd best do it while you can and well.

Think a cross between Christina Ricci and Kate Winslet

**

* * *

Isolde Erin**

Age: 18, Christmas Eve

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Height/Weight: Blood red with silver highlights/Pacific blue/Fair/5'9"/120 pounds

Tattoos/Scars: Celtic cross on back of neck, no scars.

Skills: Aikijujutsu, Eskrima, Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Kendo, Muay Thai, Ninjutsu, archery, knife throwing, and medicine.

Character: Smart, nice, controlled. She's the only person who can control Morgan. She's the most mature of the group and the only one that doesn't have some dirty secret. She's very loyal and doesn't like to lie, she'll pick Morgan over anyone else.

Quote: Better watch out, the last person who pissed off Morgan died, and I'm not in the mood to stop her.

Think Thora Birch

**

* * *

Ragnall Pharaoh**

Age: 18, Independence Day, July 4th

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Height/Weight: Smoky black/Pacific blue/Café au Lait/6'0"/wont tell

Tattoos/Scars: Egyptian symbol for eternity on her right hip, no scars.

Skills: Aikijujutsu, Bando, Capoeira, Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Kendo, Muay Thai, acting/lying, dancing, and seduction.

Character: Vain, proud, impulsive, and bitchy. She's the oldest and best looking of the group. She's not above having Morgan beat someone up for her and loves to be a tease. She goes through like other people go through air.

Quote: I know I'm beautiful you don't have to tell me.

Think Patricia Velasquez in the Mummy and Mummy Returns

**

* * *

Callisto Stone**

Age: 18, Easter Sunday the reserection

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Height/Weight: Platinum blond with silver highlights/Pacific blue/Fair, slightly tan/6'0"/Unknown

Tattoos/Scars:

Skills: Aikijujutsu, Jeet Kune Do, Jiu Jitsu, Karate, Kendo, Ninjutsu, amazing strength, knife throwing, and scaring people.

Character: Cold and slightly psychotic, she saw her family murdered by her father in cold blood and spent years in a mental hospital when she was younger after killing him in self defense. It's taken years for her to get back on a nearly normal level.

Quote: Back off before I hurt you.

Think Callisto from Xena

* * *

I'll get the first chap up in a few days.


	2. Time Travel under the stars

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably wont go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

Chapter 1: Time travel under the stars

* * *

Some Natural Hot Spring in Wales

**2005-10-05**

* * *

Morgan Fey, Isolde Erin, Ragnall Pharaoh, and Callisto Stone took one look at the natural hot spring and grinned, they were in the water before their cloths hit the ground. The four life long friends had decided to backpack through Europe for their eighteenth birthdays, since it was also the last time they would ever see each other for a very long time. Isolde was getting married and starting as a surgeon at D.C National Hospital, Callisto had gotten recruited by the CIA, Ragnall was headed to Hollywood as an undercover agent for the FBI, and Morgan had been accepted into the peacekeepers and assigned to Africa.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh………." Ragnall moaned as she stepped into the steaming water.

"Jesus, you sound like you're having sex!" Morgan snapped. "Knock it off!"

"Hey, just because you can't get any-" Ragnall shot back only to be interrupted by Isolde.

"Both of you shut up!" Isolde snapped, Callisto snicker and sunk down in the warm water with a happy sigh. Morgan 'hmped' and went under. Ragnall rolled her eyes and stretched.

They stayed in the water for hours, laughing and talking about old times and the trouble they got into that seemed to happen every time they got together, ignoring the sinking feeling that came with knowing this was the last time they would be together before life changed.

Several hours later, around midnight, Isolde finally sighed. "We should get out." Isolde stated, ever the health conscious one, the others sighed, nodded, and stood.

"Uhg, I'm pruning." Ragnall muttered, checking her hands.

"No one cares." Morgan snapped wrapping a towel around herself and stepping out of the water, the other three right behind her.

Once they got to their camp they started pulling out pajamas and other nighttime supplies. "Alright where's my moisturizer?" Ragnall demanded.

"How should I know?" Morgan muttered, tying her hair up with a ribbon.

"Isolde!" Ragnall whined to the only really responsible one of their group. The red head rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Morgan…." Isolde turned to her with her arms crossed and warning tone.

Suddenly lightening struck and thunder cracked making them all jump, they franticly looked around.

"What the heck?" Isolde started, looking up at the sky before turning back to the other three.

"I thought the weather was supposed to be clear? Ragnall snapped, looking to Isolde who had been responsible for checking before they left.

"It was!" Isolde snapped back.

"Uh guys…." They turned to Morgan who was pointing and looking up when she trailed off. They followed her gaze and their jaws dropped. Clouds that had just appeared darkened the sky while occasional lightening strikes lit it up again. The clouds were moving as the wind picked up force and looked like they were forming some sort of portal, an eerie green light sighed behind the clouds.

Then suddenly…..

Nothing….everything went black.

The next thing Isolde knew and giant man in leather and blue paint wielding a sword was charging at her. She did the first thing that came to mind.

She screamed.

Loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The entire battlefield froze.

* * *

….diwedd….


	3. Women from the West

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably won't go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

Chapter 2: Women from the West

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The entire battlefield froze.

And turned.

"Goddammit! Shut her up!" Morgan cried covering her ears and grimacing, her senses were extraordinarily sensitive, especially her hearing.

"ISOLDE!" Ragnall yelled trying to calm her friend down, Callisto just looked around. The battlefields occupants had simply frozen at Isolde's scream.

Arthur kept a firm hold on the reigns of his horse as it danced around, skittish because of the battle. He frowned as he studied the four women who had suddenly materialized in the middle of their battlefield. The four women looked just as shocked as everyone else. The four wore nothing but some jewelry and white towels wrapped around them. White towels that were actually rather short Arthur noted with a light blush.

The woman on the far left had wavy sunlight almost silver colored blond hair that fell to her shoulders and eyes as blue as the ocean that seemed inhuman, there was no emotion behind them Arthur saw. Her fair skin was dripping water and she looked more curious then scared by what was happening.

The women next to her had long, straight in some places curly, black hair with silver strands that made it look like the night sky and violent red streaks that looked like blood were mixed in. Her eyes were the same blue as the blond women's but, Arthur paused, she had the same look in her eyes as he saw in his own reflection, eyes that looked cold and hard and unfeeling but were actually the eyes of someone who felt too much, too deeply. Her skin was extraordinary pale, like milk and she stood like the world bowed at her feet. Of the four she looked the calmest.

The women next to her had violent copper red hair with silver highlights that fell to her shoulders and flared out while falling slightly over one eye; it looked like a halo of fire around her face. Her eyes were the same blue, but kind, soft, the eyes of a healer Arthur realized. She had the fullest figure of the bunch and eyed the battle around her with fear; her scream had been what alerted them to their presence and boy she had a voice.

The last girl was the tallest and the most striking. Her hair was long and straight in the styles he realized of the Egyptians, it was a smoky black and her eyes were the same blue but Arthur saw and smiled, full of laughter. Her skin was a stunning golden bronze and she was the tallest, though only an inch or two taller then the others. She looked slightly frightened or she would have, Arthur mused if she hadn't been checking out the men on the field.

Suddenly the black haired girl turned and meet his eyes across the distance. For a moment Arthur just stared and realized with much, albeit, well hidden surprise that recognition sparked in the girls eyes. He recovered and nodded too her and no sooner then he had the battle started again as if it had never stopped. And Arthur lost sight of the girls in fight. He did however catch sight of his knights, all of whom wore slightly dazed expressions but none the less fought well. The battle ended quickly and Arthur turned his attention to the bishop.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

* * *

"What the fuck is happening?" Ragnall yelled her voice on the verge of breaking.

"How the hell should I know?" Morgan snapped. Isolde looked around her in shock, she felt numb. Ragnall and Morgan were yelling at each other on either side of her and it was making it hard for her to think.

"I think I know where we are." Callisto said calmly. Morgan and Ragnall didn't hear her and Isolde was to busy watching a woad getting hacked to pieces by one of the roman guards.

"You're the smart one!" Ragnall accused.

"So shut up so I can think!" Morgan snarled back.

"I know where we are." Callisto said again as she watched the youngest knight, she'd identified as Galahad run down a woad from his horse. Once again they didn't hear her. She glanced at them, Ragnall and Morgan were in one of their legendary screaming fits and Isolde was starting to hyperventilate even though she wasn't asthmatic. She spun around when she caught a streak of movement out of the corner of her eye, just in time to find a woad bearing down on her, sword in the air. She did the only thing she knew to do in the situation, she reacted.

And slammed a fist into his stomach and as he doubled over brought her knee up and crushed his nose, he fell to the ground unconscious and Callisto rained in her reflex to finish it off.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Ragnall and Morgan were still yelling oblivious to the battle around them, their fights could go on forever if no one stopped them. Morgan never ran out of sarcastic remarks or insults and Ragnall never stopped taunting.

"Guys…." Callisto trailed off, she'd learned along, long time ago never to get between Morgan and her opponent in a fight, only Isolde could do that and not get killed in the process, but at the moment Isolde looked like she was having a heart attack.

Suddenly a woad grabbed Ragnall from behind and before any of the other three could move an arrow appeared in his eye, Ragnall struggled free from his death grasp and they turned to see Tristran bow strung watching them through narrowed, suspicious eyes, her bow still pointed in their direction, then with out any hint he turned and plunged back into the battle.

Isolde felt her breath catch when her eyes meet the archers, but before she could do or think anything he was gone, plunging back into the blood and gore that Isolde despised. Unconsciously she realized Callisto was speaking calmly in the middle of this mess and Ragnall and Morgan were about to come to blows. They were so intimidating that the woads attacking had left them relatively alone. She tracked the archer with her eyes until she couldn't watch anymore of the killing and turned to Callisto. The slightly unstable blond was just staring, her head cocked to the side, a trait she had picked up from Morgan. She just stood there watching and it unnerved Isolde almost more then the whole situation did.

Finally the fighting slowed down until it was just running down the few woads left standing and Callisto repeated.

"I know where we are." And finally, she got everyone's attention. Ragnall turned and looked at her in surprise, Morgan simply raised an eyebrow, nothing could faze that woman, and Isolde looked as if she had finally calmed down.

"You do?" Morgan asked.

Callisto nodded. "We're in the King Arthur movie."

They stared at her.

And blinked.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked.

They noted but didn't pay attention to the fact that the battle had stopped and Arthur was talking to the bishop.

"Their identical to the knights from the movie, this is the opening scene exactly if you don't count us appearing in the middle of it, Bors just screamed the Sarmation war cry, and Lancelot just called Arthur, Arthur."

They stared at her.

"Okay, you know there's something wrong when she figures something out before you." Ragnall stated with her hands on her hips.

"Bite me." Was Callisto's only response.

"Callisto!" Isolde scolded. "Morgan…" Isolde warned.

"Bite me." Was all Morgan said her eyes narrowed, Isolde sighed and gave up. Maybe when she was on her death bed they would do her the favor of actually getting along. Ragnall smirked, happy that her barb had hit home, it was notoriously hard to insult Morgan, because no one's opinion but her own mattered to her.

"SO HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE?" Ragnall roared.

The knights turned when they heard someone yelling and watched as the blond said something and realization, panic, and anger walked over their faces. He glanced aside at his knights and he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, his world was changing again.

Lancelot admired the four girls but his gaze was ultimately drawn back to the black haired girl, well maybe drawn back wasn't the right term, because since the minute he'd looked, he hadn't looked away. She herself was watching Arthur he realized and frowned, a dark feeling welling up in him that he didn't like. But who was it towards, the girl of Arthur?

Gawain took a long good, slow look at the girl who'd just yelled, her golden skin glinted in the sunlight and he tilted his head to get a better look at her legs. She had better legs then his horse, and his horse had great legs, for a horse anyway. Her's looked never ending as they disappeared under the piece of cloth she had wrapped around her and his gaze followed up to the bronzed chest barley hidden. Gawain shifted in his saddle to hide his growing erection.

Tristran studied the four through suspicion hooded eyes. They fell as he remembered she had been the one who had screamed. A cross necklace rested between her ample breasts and he frowned his gaze returning to her face. She shouldn't be in the middle of a battle he realized, especially since she didn't seem all that brave. And what a voice, he grimaced a briefly touched a hand to his ear, they would be ringing for days.

Bors raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Dagonet. What the hell was going on? They'd been closest to them when they'd first appeared and knew that the girls weren't a threat though they could tell the others had suspicions, well except for Galahad. For one thing they didn't seem to have a clue where they were, two they sure as hell weren't dressed for going out side and their…strange….things were scattered a round them on the ground, three the red head's scream had been proof enough that they had never been in a battle or one like this anyway, and finally four, they couldn't have been older then eighteen summers. He shared another looked with Dagonet and they walked over to the girls leading their horses. They may have been the biggest of the knights but next to Arthur they were probably the safest of the group for four very pretty young girls.

Galahad, Galahad, well he just stares, his jaw slack, his eyes pinned on the blond, whose towel seemed to be slightly shorter then the rest. She also seemed the calmest and he'd seen when she'd nock that giant woad warrior flat with two moves. The guy still hadn't moved. He can see the others out of the corner of his eye, Tristran glaring, Lancelot frowning at he black haired girl and Arthur, Gawain was staring at the dark skinned girl's legs, and Bors and Dagonet were working their way over to them, but he's too caught up watching her that he doesn't move.

The two girls were arguing again and Bors and Dagonet paused for a moment before continuing forward.

"Ladies!" Bors greeted cheerfully succeeding in getting their attention. The four stared at them, their jaws slack, shocked expressions on their faces.

"What wrong?" ever the kind, helpful one, Dagonet asked.

The black haired girl sputtered for a moment before answering. "Um, ur, its, ah, well….we've never, really seen….anyone…like….you….." she looked like she expected them to hit her for saying that but instead Bors burst out laughing and Dagonet smiled. She had a strange accent and neither man could ever recall seeing someone with her coloring before. It was obvious she was the leader.

"Where you from girl?" Bors asked as his laughter finally subsided. The black haired girl blinked.

"New York."

"New York?" Bors repeated looking confused.

"Where is this New York?" Dagonet asked with a kind look.

"What is this New York?" Bors added.

"It's a city and it's that way." She pointed east.

"How far west?" Bors asked, shading his hand as he looked where she was pointing.

He didn't actually think he could see it from here did he? Morgan wondered.

"We could probably get you back home." Dagonet, never to leave someone alone when they needed help, said.

"No you couldn't." the black haired girl seemed convinced.

"Of course we can, we're the Knights of the Round Table." Lancelot flashed a seductive smile. "Just tell us when and where, M'Lady." The other knights walked over.

The black haired girl studied Lancelot for a moment then frowned again. "You can't get us home."

"How far west can it be?" Gawain asked with a laugh.

"Have you been to the far side of Eng-Britain?"

"Plenty of times." Gawain responded with a charming smile, missing her miss step with the name. Bors and Dagonet rolled their eyes.

"You've seen the ocean?"

He nodded.

"It's on the other side of that."

Silence.

They stared at the girls. The same thought running through all their minds. _How the hell did you get here then?_

"Then how the bloody hell did you get here? And dressed like that!" Galahad demanded loosing his temper again and voicing everyone's thought.

"If only we knew!" the black haired girl groaned.

"We don't always dress like this." The dark skinned girl snapped, showing she had her own temper.

"What are your names, Ladies?" Arthur spoke for the first time. "This is Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Tristran, Bors and Dagonet, and I am Arthur." He pointed each knight in turn and when he had finished the girls had strange 'oh boy' and 'this seriously can't be happening' looks on their faces.

"Morgan." The black haired girl said after studying him for a moment.

"Isolde." The red head gave them a small smile.

"Ragnall." The dark skinned girl said her smile promised things.

Callisto." The blond said. The knights looked surprised.

"Where do your names come from?" Arthur asked.

"We were named after characters in the King Art-….never mind." Morgan said quickly then sighed and hung her head. The knights all gave her strange looks.

"What year is it?" Isolde asked.

"462." Arthur answered as if it were obvious, it obviously wasn't obvious to them because they suddenly looked like they were about to faint.

"Perhaps it would be best if we got you back to the wall." Arthur frowned and turned to the knights, who nodded, some more willing then others. "You can ride with us or the bishop."

They girls all looked at the bishop, then each other, then blatantly checked out the knights. Which surprised the heck out his knights Arthur noted as they squirmed under the scrutiny, Arthur coughed to hide a laugh when the girls looked back at the bishop after checking the knights out, the knights looked rather insulted and shocked, something he'd never seen on any of their faces in regards to a woman, let alone four, in less then one hour. Finally the girls shared another look and turned back to the knights.

"You." They said in unison and Arthur nodded.

* * *

…….diwedd…..


	4. Going home?

Sorry if it seems Mary-Sueish, I'm not sure what exactly about it is, but I promise it'll get better.

* * *

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably won't go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

Chapter 3: Going home?

* * *

"**_I don't like him, that roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?"_ **

"**_Is this your happy face_?**" Gawain laughed. Galahad grinned. "**_Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They can't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony._**"

"**_Why_** **_don't you just kill 'em and then discharge yourself after?_**" Bors asked.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"He better not!" Isolde muttered.

"**_I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some_**." Galahad tossed a dirty glance Tristran's way.

"**_You should try it someday; you might get a taste for it_**." Tristran smirked. Gawain laughed.

Isolde tossed a disgusted look Tristran's way, the man sent shivers up her spine.

Callisto gave a sadistic grin.

"**_It's a part of you. It's in yer blood_**." Bors explained.

"**_Nno-no_**." Galahad laughed, "**_No! As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory_**."

"That's the dream." Callisto muttered.

"**_Ohhh…_**" Bors mouthed.

"**_I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer then the other. So much for home – it's not so clear in my memory_**." Gawain sighed.

"**_Speak for yerself – its cold back there. Everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children_**." Bors added.

"**Eleven.**" Gawain corrected. Bors gave him a look.

"Doesn't even know how many kids he's got." Isolde frowned.

"You've all seen the movie why is this surprising you?" Morgan sighed.

"**_You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of this place. I'll be, governor of y own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dag_**!" Dagonet ignored him.

"**_First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed_**."

Ragnall snorted in disgust.

"A **_beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place_**?" Gawain snorted as Bors mooed. The others laughed. "**_What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home_**?"

"**_Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I except to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company_**." Lancelot grinned.

"**_I see. And what will I be doing_**?" Gawain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**_Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me_**." Lancelot answered without missing a beat, Bors laughed.

"**_Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?_**" Gawain muttered. Tristran called his hawk and it landed on his outstretched arm.

"**_Where you been now? Where you been_**?"

"Oh. My. God. Can they get any more obnoxious?" Ragnall gaped.

"Yes." Morgan answered with a straight face, Ragnall glared at her.

"I can't believe I thought they were the same knights from the legend." Isolde muttered.

"Apparently chivalry died, long, long ago." Callisto commented under her breath and the four glowered at the knights for the rest of the ride.

Lancelot caught up to Arthur. "**_What will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?_**"

"**_Gives_** **_thanks to God that I lived to see it_**." Arthur smiled.

"**_You and your god_**." Lancelot shook his head. "**_You_** **_disturb me._**"

"**_I want peace Lancelot_**." Arthur sighed. "**_I've had enough. You should visit me_**."

"**_Ha_**." Lancelot looked away.

"**_It's a magnificent place, Rome._**" Arthur gave him a Lancelot a rare smile. "**_Ordered, civilized, advanced-_**"

"**_A breeding ground of arrogant fools_**?" Lancelot interrupted.

"**_The greatest minds of all the land have come together in one sacred place to help make mankind free_**." Arthur was smiling.

"**_And the women?_**" they laughed.

By the time they got to the wall Isolde was a bundle of nerves because of Tristran, Ragnall and Gawain were about to jump each other's bones, Galahad was wound so tightly because of Callisto that Arthur thought he could snap any minute, and Morgan was seconds away from killing Lancelot, who seemed to find the whole thing ridiculously amusing. Arthur wondered how long it would be before he had to find another second and mental started listing pros and cons of each of the other knights.

The conversation among the knights on the way back to the wall had been…rather interesting, mostly because the girls had glared when ever the knights said something about women and Arthur was pretty sure the only knight they thought was halfway decent was Dagonet and only because he hadn't said anything at all.

When they arrived, Jols cast them one strange look and then acted as if it was a normal occurrence for four girls to come back with the nights in strange cloths, rather towels as Isolde had called them, with strange items they refused to leave behind. He simply nodded at Arthur's explanation and led them to the baths as Arthur thanked god for him as he attended to the bishop and his knight's freedom. The girls looked over their shoulders but followed Jols carrying their bags.

They stared at the giant roman baths. "Wow…." Isolde trailed off.

"These are the private baths of the roman commanders." He explained.

"Oohhh."

"Do you require anything else?"

"No thanks."

"Hey, where are Arthur and the others?"

"They are washing elsewhere and then they must meet with the bishop in the roundtable room."

"Are we meeting them there?" Morgan asked.

"No, Arthur will send for you when he is ready." They frowned.

"What do you mean he'll 'send' for us when 'he's' ready?" Morgan snapped.

"The knights are about to get their discharge papers, it is a private meeting, but Arthur will see you as soon as it's over." Morgan twitched, but Jols walked out before she could say anything.

Morgan muttered then growled. "We're going to that meeting."

Later that night as Arthur and the knights meet with the bishop

Morgan stormed right up to the door and was flung the door open with enough force to have it bounce back off the wall. The room's occupants looked like a bomb had gone off, in their time, in front of them. Galahad was halfway to the floor from slipping off his chair in shock; Tristran was wide eyed and had a knife out ready to throw, Gawain had choked on his wine and was currently beating his chest, Lancelot had dropped his glass and looked like someone had told him he wasn't actually that handsome, the bishop looked like he'd had a heart attack, Horton was dangerously close to fainting, and Bors and Dagonet looked like they were ready to lunge. Arthur didn't look surprised at all.

"What is the meaning of this?" the bishop demanded.

"Morgan, Isolde, Ragnall, Callisto." Arthur nodded to them with a small smile on his lips; he looked slightly amused by the situation.

"Hun?" Morgan looked at the bishop with a confused look on her face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm me, who are you?" Morgan returned, Ragnall snickered. The bishop looked confused.

"Arthorius?" Germanius turned to him.

"They are my guests, Bishop, allies of Rome." Arthur explained and waved for the girls to sit down, they sat down two on either side of him, Ragnall and Isolde on one side, Morgan and Callisto on the other. The bishop frowned but at Arthur's indulgent smile at the four, let the subject drop.

The girls watched with a growing sense of dread as they predicted every word that came out of the mouths of Arthur, his knights, and Germanius. The expressions on the knight's faces when the bishop opened the box tore at their hearts and when Germanius asked to speak to Arthur alone they felt them drop to the floor, but didn't interfere. The knights paused but left when Lancelot lead them out.

Morgan cocked her head to the side as Arthur leaned down and spoke quietly in her ear. She frowned but nodded and motioned to the other girls; they stood and left, closing the door quietly behind them.

They had given Arthur the trump card, telling him everything they knew was going to happen. How he used that was his choice, although they had advised him _strongly_ on what they thought he should do, very **strongly** and eventually he'd thrown them out of his room laughing. They got the feeling he didn't do that very often.

"What did Arthur say?" Isolde asked as Morgan guided them quickly back to their rooms.

"We're going to cheer up the knights." Morgan ignored the question or answered, they could never tell with her. "Now go put on lingerie!" She cheerfully shoved them into their rooms before they could react.

Ragnall pulled out her favorite white Victoria's Secret stretch lace halter top that hugged her curves then flared out for about two inches and a jean skirt that hugged her hips with a slit up to her mid thigh that was lined with matching lace. The white clashed with her golden skin and Ragnall grinned, no man ever said no when she wore it. She lined her eyes with black eye liner in the style of ancient Egypt, she done a shoot once were they used the style and she loved it. Golden eye shadow and lipstick and shimmering body spray. She checked her self over in the mirror Arthur had had placed in her room and then grabbed her gold six inch stilettos and headed out the door.

Callisto randomly grabbed one of the teddies Ragnall had made her buy the last time they were at Victoria's Secret, it was a black lace micro-chemise that clung to her figure halfway down her thighs and was long sleeved top that was off the shoulder in a sailors cut and flared at the wrists. She pulled on a pair of low, very low rise jeans and a high heeled strapy sandals. She debated for a moment over make up and decided she might as well do it herself because Ragnall would just do it for her if she didn't put it on. She decided on a smoky look with dark eyeliner and grey eye shadow and pouty red lips.

Isolde bit her lip as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing Victoria Secret's Ecstasies ribbon corset in black and white, which had capped sleeves and frilly lace at the bottom. The black clashed with her fair Irish skin and made her red hair stand out even more. She had pulled on a jean skirt that clung to her hips then flared out mermaid style and black leather knee high boots that showed through the mid hip high slit in the front of the skirt. She'd gone with dark green almost black eyeliner and a just barely lighter shadow and a simple gloss on her full lips. She sighed and turned her brow furrowed; sometimes she wished she had Morgan or Ragnall's more sporty figures. With one last glance over her shoulder she headed out the door.  
Morgan grinned wickedly at her reflection. She was wearing the racy Victoria's Secret's new Very Sexy lace halter. The white halter was like a second skin and the v extended all the way down past her belly button showing off her belly button piercing, a silver sun. The color almost matched her skin and clashed with her hair. She chose a simple pair of ripped blue jeans and Jimmy Choo black high heels with dangly sun charms. She'd picked her favorite color for eye shadow and lip stick. Metallic blood red eye shadow, with slightly lighter liner, and shimmering, shiny blood red lips. She smirked at her reflection and danced out the door.

She walked fast down the hallway, nodding to the guards who stared after her. She was so caught up in her thinking that she nearly tripped over Isolde, who was crouched in the shadows her arms crossed and her head resting on them.

"Whoa what the fuck!" she stumbled but caught herself before doing a face plant. "What the hell are you doing?" Morgan's temper sparked.

Isolde looked up her eyes red. "It just hit me that this is really happening." She said quietly.

"She's right." Ragnall agreed her voice coming out of the shadows to Morgan's left. Morgan turned and saw Callisto was standing next to her.

"Are we ever going to get home?" Isolde asked her eyes wide.

Morgan, ever the kind one, just shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? For all we know it could be a one nighter or a lifetime."

"She's right; it's all really up to chance." Callisto agreed.

"Aright, so what about everyone we left back there? You guys might not have had anyone serious but I had a fiancé." Isolde growled.

"Yeah, well he's not much of a loss." Morgan stated.

Few minutes later

"YOU BITCH!" The knights all turned at the sound of Isolde's voice. They had been on their way to the tavern when the yelling started.

"What the hell?" Galahad muttered.

Suddenly Morgan came around a corner at full speed, laughing, behind her Isolde was yelling at her. Ragnall and Isolde followed at a walk, not looking very surprised at what was happening.

"What's going on?" Gawain asked. Ragnall shook her head as Morgan darted behind the knights still laughing. Isolde grabbed an apple from a nearby basket and threw it hard at Morgan.

"Oh shit!" Morgan ducked and the apple hit Tristran square in the forehead.

Everyone froze.

Galahad, Gawain, and Lancelot's jaws dropped. Bors coughed to hide a laugh, and Dagonet just raised an eyebrow.

Morgan stared and then started laughing.

Isolde gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Ragnall and Callisto backed up so fast they tripped over a bench.

Tristran didn't move at first, then reached up and touch his forehead. His eyes hardened and he turned them on Isolde.

* * *

…diwedd….

The script was courtesy of Fallen Knights.


	5. Attraction

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably won't go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

Chapter 4: Attraction

* * *

"Oh shit!" Morgan ducked and the apple hit Tristran square in the forehead. 

Everyone froze.

Galahad, Gawain, and Lancelot's jaws dropped. Bors coughed to hide a laugh, and Dagonet just raised an eyebrow.

Morgan stared, eyes wide, and then started laughing.

Isolde gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Ragnall and Callisto backed up so fast they tripped over a bench.

Tristran didn't move at first, then reached up and touch his forehead. His eyes hardened and he turned them on Isolde.

"Meep!" Isolde backed up as Tristran advanced. He looked like a predator stalking his prey and Isolde was doing a damn good impression of his prey.

"Shouldn't you help her?" Gawain asked.

"Why don't you?" Callisto returned.

"She's your friend!" Galahad pointed out.

"He's yours." Ragnall snapped.

"But she started it!" Galahad raged.

"Actually, if you wanted to get technical it was Morgan that started it." Callisto stated, Galahad twitched and Gawain put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Isolde ducked to avoid a low beam as she moved away from Tristran. He didn't respond, but continued advancing. Isolde laughed nervously and then squeaked when he made a grab for her but she jumped over a table and got away. Isolde felt the famed Irish temper sparking. She dashed past him and finally stopped. "Alright, enough Birdboy! Back off!" Tristran stopped and blinked. The others stared.

"What did she just call him?" Gawain gaped.

"Birdboy." Callisto answered in monotone.

"I said it was an accident. So get over it! Hey, said get over it! Wait, no go away! I'm telling you if you take one more step forward I'm going to-gaahh!"

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ragnall flipped out as Tristran through Isolde over his shoulder.

"Hey, hold on a second, buddy!" Morgan snapped storming after him. Tristran glanced over his shoulder.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean what?" Morgan raged.

"Put me down!" Isolde roared beating Tristran's back with her fists. "And get your hand off my ass! I'm spoken for! This isn't some romance novel! You can't just grab me and take me away! I said put me down! NOW, YOU OVER GROWN TOAD! Now, you barbarian! PUT ME DOWN!" Tristran ignored her so she started kicking.

"Wow." Ragnall muttered. "I've never seen her fight like that!"

"It's about time." Callisto muttered.

"Hey, I said put her down!" Morgan growled grabbing Tristran's arm. It didn't slow him down and instead she ended up getting dragged along. "Ur, okay this isn't working. What? Hey!" Strong arms rested on hers. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Hey, she said put her down." Ragnall started forward but Gawain grabbed her.

"I think it would be safer if you let them sort this out."

"Like hell." She struggled and he restrained her.

Callisto frowned as Galahad started forward. "Where are you going?'

"To help." He answered like it was obvious.

Callisto frowned.

And the next thing Galahad knew someone had jumped onto his back.

"What? Hey! What are you-"

"Let them handle it!" she advised, her breath ghosting over his ear.

Jols rounded the corner, headed to the tavern and came across the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

Bors and Dagonet were standing off to the side shaking their heads and trying not to laugh.

Gawain was holding Ragnall by hooking his arms under hers and locking his fingers behind her head while she struggled.

Callisto was on Galahad's back, her arms around his shoulders and her hands locked and her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

Tristran had Isolde over his shoulder and she was kicking and yelling and Morgan was hanging on one of his arms.

Lancelot was holding Morgan's arms and trying to pry her off Tristran.

He blinked and cleared his voice. And everyone froze. The looks on their faces went from shocked to embarrassed to 'uh, oh, we got caught'.

"Uh, Arthur said he'd meet you at the tavern as soon as he was through." He informed them inching away towards the tavern. There were a few nervous laughs and mumbles, Lancelot said 'okay', and they were all redder then blood. Tristran put Isolde down and Morgan in turn let go of him and Lancelot let go of her. Callisto slid off Galahad and Gawain let Ragnall loose. Almost immediately they separated into two groups, knights on one side, the girls on the other.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Morgan announced cheerfully, all forgotten. Judging from the confused looks on the knights faces he wasn't the only one who found it strange.

Lancelot frowned; Morgan and Isolde seemed to have made up without an apology. Isolde had linked her fingers with Morgan's as the walked and was leaning close as the other girl spoke.

"Tristran what exactly were you going to do to Isolde?" Gawain asked as they walked.

Tristran didn't say anything, just grinned. It was rather scary and Gawain backed up slightly.

When they finally got to the tavern, miraculously, still in one piece, despite several of Morgan's attempts to remedy that in Lancelot's case, the knights starting enjoying themselves and the girls sat down to watch.

Ragnall tried the ale. "Hun, this isn't nearly as strong as I thought it would be."

Morgan stared into her cup. "Some one needs to spike it." She muttered.

Callisto just stared off into space.

Isolde frowned and pushed her mug away. "I don't know how you guys can stand this stuff."

"Its alcohol." Ragnall shrugged and took another drink. "Look." She grinned and nodded towards the knights. Galahad and Gawain were having a knife throwing contest. Tristran was peeling an apple, Bors was rocking his new born, Dagonet was watching everyone, and Lancelot was playing dice with a couple of Romans, and losing much Morgan's glee.

"This is depressing." Ragnall sighed. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Lancelot, Tristran, and Dagonet are going to die." Isolde sighed. Morgan raised an eyebrow, while Callisto continued to stare off into space. Suddenly, Morgan stood and walked off.

"Hey where are you going?" Isolde asked, standing, Callisto turned with a raised eyebrow.

Morgan walked over to Dagonet. To her he seemed like the knight who most deserved to live and it ate at her that she couldn't really do anything to help him.

"Hey." He turned when she slid onto a stool next to him.

"Hello." He gave her a small smile.

"You know where I come from there's a question." She started taking another mug from the barmaid, who seemed to have a problem taking her eyes off her.

Dagonet turned, realizing she was trying to start a conversation. "About what?"

"Life. You think about it much?"

"Life." She nodded. "Sometimes." She rested her chin on her palm and listened. "I wonder what it would be like, to live, a…different life. Like to live in Galahad's place, or Bors's." She snorted. "Or Lancelot's." She choked on her drink.

"Oh god, please no. One of him is enough."

Dagonet chuckled, under her tough exterior; he sensed she much liked the rakish knight and that he returned the feeling. What made it so interesting though was the fact that they both liked Arthur as well, and he them, it was plain enough to see if you looked close enough. She was almost a female, if a bit more temperamental and violent, Arthur and sense Lancelot kept Arthur sane, don't ask anyone how, it wasn't surprising he'd do the same for her.

"Do you?"

"Think about life? Sometimes, I guess. Where I come from I'm what you might call brilliant or a genius. My mind works at speeds that others can barely imagine. I can figure out problems in seconds that would take others days. So yes, I have though about it sometimes, but I never really…wanted to know what was going to happen next. I mean everyone says they do." He nodded in understanding. "But I think it would be the most boring thing in the world to know what life had in store for me."

"I agree. There must be some surprises in life."

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Bors roared coming over carrying his newest.

"A question." Dagonet answered.

"A question 'ey. EVERYBODY SHUT UP! MORGAN HAS A QUESTION!" Morgan stared at him in horror as the entire courtyard quieted and turned to them.

"What's the question?" Galahad asked, slightly drunk.

Morgan sputtered then sighed. "What's the meaning of life?"

"The meaning of life?" Lancelot repeated.

"Yes." Morgan gritted her teeth."

"Why, women of course!" Lancelot flashed his lady killer grin and Dagonet grabbed her cup before she could chuck it at him.

"Battle!" Tristran added, speaking for the first time.

Isolde who was directly across from him glared. "You!" she pointed at him. "Don't answer anymore questions!" He raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.

"Home!" Galahad called out. Callisto rolled her eyes.

"Sex, drugs, and rock and roll!" Ragnall yelled cheerfully, Callisto choked on her drink.

"Ragnall!" Isolde yelled.

"What?" Gawain asked.

"Sex, drugs, medicine that makes you feel like you having sex constantly, and rock and roll, the best music ever, which can also make you feel like you're having sex!" Gawain and everyone else in the courtyard burst out laughing and cheering.

"Family." One of the Romans called out.

"Victory."

"Glory." Others added and it quickly boiled down to conversations between friends.

Dagonet and Bors turned back to Morgan to find her studying them.

"What?" Bors asked.

"Where we come from your legends."

"Really, for what?"

"Well, Lancelot was a Christian who slept with Arthur's wife."

Bors snorted. "More like he slept with Arthur."

"Gawain was famous as Arthur's cousin and most loyal knight and the husband of Ragnall the loathly lady."

They raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we were named after the legends. Galahad was famed for finding the holy grail of Christ and for being a virgin his whole life."

They looked to where Galahad is blushing and talking with a woman.

"Ehh, well that's not far off at this point." Bors muttered.

"He's also Lancelot's son."

Bors choked on his drink. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"They are nothing alike." Dagonet stated.

"You're telling me." Morgan muttered.

"What else?" Dagonet asked.

"What about me?" Bors asked.

She snorted. "You're a Christian, cousin to Lancelot."

"There is something wrong with where you come from." Bors stated.

"You're telling me." She sighed.

"What about Dagonet?" Bors asked.

"He was the funny one." She grinned.

They laughed.

"Lives full of surprises, mishaps, and accidents." Morgan sighed.

"You mean like the time you accidentally hit Michelle with your car?" A voice asked and they turned to find Ragnall standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you what a surprise is; that they haven't noticed what you're wearing." Bors declared.

"That can be remedied." Ragnall smirked. Bors and Dagonet raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to get that brunet out of his lap first."

"Easy." Ragnall smirked. Bors raised an eyebrow. "No one's ever told me no." she explained with a sultry grin.

"You're telling me." Morgan muttered into her drink. Ragnall ignored her and walked off toward Gawain.

"Oh boy." Isolde frowned, Callisto turned to see what she was looking at. Ragnall was heading towards Gawain.

Ragnall flashed a sultry grin at the women sitting on Gawain's lap as she walked over. The women frowned and straightened slightly. Gawain asked what was wrong but she smiled and said nothing. She turned back to Ragnall and glared, but Ragnall just grinned. _Sweetheart your in way over your head. I'm from hundreds of years in the future and even the men there can't say no._ Ragnall walked up behind Gawain and trailed her fingers over his shoulders. He turned.

"Ragnall! Come! Join us." He completely missed the smirk she sent the girl on his lap and the glare she sent back. Finally after a moment of glaring at each other and Gawain's clueless ness, she got off his lap and stormed off.

"What's….." Gawain trialed off as Ragnall slid into his lap, making herself comfortable and sipping from his drink and he noticed for the first time that night what she was wearing. The white frilly, nearly see through top she was wearing clashed with her skin stunningly. And her blue eyes were set off by whatever she lined them with. She gave him a smile in lips colored gold and sipped from his cup. Gawain exercised all of his control to keep his reaction to her warm body under control.

Callisto watched Galahad throw a knife drunkenly and laugh as he missed. She glanced at Isolde who was busy discretely watching Tristran and the women hanging off his arm and whispering in his ear, she didn't look happy. Callisto rolled her eyes, stood, and glided over to Galahad.

Galahad's jaw dropped as he saw what Callisto was wearing. The black lace seemed like something forbidden and Galahad wondered if all women from where she was from dressed like that. Judging from what the other three were wearing they did. He swallowed as she joined him, but she didn't speak, just smiled and sipped her drink and stood very close. She didn't seem to mind when he slid an arm around her waist and leaned against him.

Isolde frowned as she watched the girl hanging off his arm. She'd hadn't thought he'd actually pay attention to those kind of things, he hadn't in the movie, then again it was just a movie…she sighed and turned back to her drink.

Tristran watched Isolde staring into her drink, the girl on his arm was jabbering, but he'd long sense tuned her out. The vivacious red head that had happened to appear in the middle of their battlefield had had his attention almost immediately and unlike so many others, had managed to keep it ever sense.

Isolde glanced back up at Tristran and frowned. That girl was still there. Damn! She glanced back at her drink. She had a fiancé, she couldn't fool around. But….was she ever going to get home? Or would she be stuck here for ever?"

Tristran watched Isolde from under his bangs. He had never seen cloths like those she wore and they provoked a reaction in him that he had not foreseen. The black contraption of a top was almost as bad as the skirt that highlighted her supple figure. The girl left to get drinks and he dropped into a chair.

Isolde looked up as someone cleared their voice and looked up to find the girl who had been with Tristran standing over her.

"Yes?" what the hell did she want?

"He's mine." She stated and Isolde stared at her.

"He's what?"

"Mine." Isolde rolled her eyes.

"I'm taken, girl, you don't have anything to worry about but your attitude." Isolde dismissed her with a flick of her wrist and listened to her stomp away, soon joining a couple of Romans. She glanced back at Tristran who cocked his head to the side in an almost come hither way. She got up and walked over and he tugged her down into his lap.

"I'm taken." She said pointedly, he just looked at her and didn't speak, maneuvering his arms so they were around her waist and he could still cut his apple. He fiddled with the lace on the bottom of her top and she rolled her eyes. Then watched as Morgan got up from her talk with Dagonet and Bors and walk over to Lancelot. The knight smirked and flashed her a smile that almost looked almost annoyed but Morgan ignored it and looked over the game, then pointed out why Lancelot was loosing much to the annoyance of Lancelot. After a moment he tugged her down into his lap and she went willingly.

"Isolde, sing!" She jumped and turned. It was Ragnall looking smug on Gawain's lap.

"What? Why?"

"Please!"

"No!" she blushed. Tristran elbowed her in the side.

"Sing."

"Wha-"

"Isolde! Sing One World!" Morgan demanded. Isolde gave in, she always did with Morgan. Her voice was strong and soft and smoky and the entire courtyard listened.

_"I hear a baby crying,  
A sad sound, a lonely sound.  
I want to take her in my arms,  
And then I dry away all her tears._

_I see a boy who's frightened,  
A young boy without eyes,  
I long to say you're welcome here,  
You can be happy now that you're warm._

_We're all a part of one world,  
We all can share the same dream...  
And if you just reach out to me,  
Then you will find deep down inside..._

_I'm just like you,  
Loud voices raised in anger,_

_Speak harsh words such cruel words,  
Why do they speak so selfishly?_

_When we have got so much we can share,  
So let your hearts be open,  
And reach out with all your love,  
There are no strangers now,  
They are our brothers now,  
And we are one."_

Lancelot wrapped his arm loosely around Morgan's waist. His hand rested on the bare skin of her stomach thanks to her tunic or what ever the hell she called it, not that he didn't like it, hell it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. But in the back of his mind he wondered why Arthur was so taken with or why he himself was so taken.

_"We're all apart of one world,  
We all can share the same dream,  
And if you just reach out to me,  
Then you will find deep down inside,  
I'm just like you..._

_We're all apart of one world,  
We all can share the same dream,  
And if you just reach out to me,  
Then you will find deep down inside..._

_I'm just like you...  
I'm just like you..."_

"Now sing You Raise Me Up!" Ragnall asked. Isolde sighed but did.

_"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_You raise me up: To more than I can be."_

The knights stared in wonder, the song resonated with them and brought tears to the eyes of some of the women and other soldiers. When she was done, the applause was almost deafening.

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

"Arthur!"

* * *

...diwedd...

If anyone wants to see pics of the tops their wearing go to Victoria secret dot com and search the names

stretch lace halter

lace micro-chemise

Ecstasies ribbon corset

Very Sexy lace halter it's the first one


	6. Home again

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably won't go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

Chapter 5: Home again

* * *

"_**Arthur**!_"

"_**Arthur**!_"

Arthur slowly walked over as another roman called his name and Bors and Vanora kissed.

"**_You're not completely Roman yet, right_?"** Galahad called out with a grin.

"**_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS!_!"** Came Bors's war cry.

Lancelot frowned and watch Arthur skeptically as they all gathered round, the girls with them.

"_**Knights. Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial**."_

"_**Drink!**"_ Bors made drinking motions and Galahad laughed.

"**_We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted_**." Arthur felt his heart tearing as his knights laughed thinking it was a joke, he swallowed and continued. "_**Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety**._" It dawned on the knights that he wasn't joking.

"**_Let the Romans take care of their own_."** Bors scoffed.

"**_Above the wall is Woad territory_**." Gawain slurred.

"**_Our duty to Rome, if it ever was a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done!_**" Galahad snarled.

"**_Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you_**." Bors pointed at him angrily. "**_For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do ours_**!"

"**_Bors, these are our orders. We leave as first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with-"_**

"**_I am a free man! I will choose my own fate_**!" Bors roared, a baby cried in the background.

"**_Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's a death by a Saxon hand that frightens you – stay home_**." Tristran muttered.

"**_If you're so eager to die, you can die right here!_**" Galahad raged and lunged for him. Lancelot stepped between them and stopped Galahad from hurting Tristran.

"**_Enough, enough_**-" he snarled.

"**_I've got something to live for_**!" Galahad yelled.

"**_The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare_**." Dagonet's voice quieted the whole group and he turned to leave. "**_Bors, you coming_**?"

"**_Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed_**!" Tristran turned to followed Dagonet. "**_I'm just saying what you're all thinking! Vanora'll kill me_**." He muttered following them.

"**_And you, Gawain_**?" Arthur turned.

**_Gawain sighed, then nodded. "I am with you." He looked at Galahad. "Galahad as well_**." Galahad stared at him in astonishment but didn't say anything. Then he laughed in disbelief, took the bottle of wine he had been drinking turned it upside down watched the wine drip out then through it on the ground and watched is shatter, before storming off, Gawain at his heels. Arthur sighed and left, leaving Lancelot standing there staring after him. As they all began to walk away…

"You know, where we come from," Morgan started and they all stopped. "Freedom is a given, your born with it and no one can take it away from you."

Galahad snorted. "Where are you from?"

"Hundreds of years in the future." She said calmly, the knights all turned and stared at them.

"You know what it took for us to get where we are today, in our time?" Isolde asked, they shook their heads. "Sacrifice. And lots of it."

"Our country won in independence through war and kept it." Ragnall explained. "Our government and its members are elected by the people for the people."

"And there is no way for any elected official to use the power granted to them for their own gain. And there are laws against enslaving people." Isolde flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sounds like paradise." Gawain said. They looked at him, their heads cocked to the side.

"Really? You think so?"

"What do you mean 'really'?" Galahad asked.

Morgan shrugged and swung her feet back and forth over the edge of the table, taking on a distinctly innocent aura. "You can't have any kind of free country or any country at all with out faults."

"Any thing is better then this!" Galahad raged.

"You think so?" Callisto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its not?" He asked disbelief in his voice.

"My father raped and murdered my mother and older sister; he beat and strangled my older brother; then drowned my six week old baby brother in the bath tub, and when he came after me I fought back and I killed him."

"That's justified."

"There's no such thing a justifiable murder." Morgan snarled, startling them. "Where we come from murder is a crime pure and simple and there are no exceptions, unless you count the military and even then it's usually self defense. But either way if you kill someone you get punished."

"I got convicted of his murder and spent four years in a mental institution until I was ready to go back to a normal life and the nightmares finally stopped."

They stared at her. "It was self defense!"

"But it wasn't an accident." Isolde explained. The knights sputtered.

"That doesn't make sense!" Gawain argued.

"It doesn't to someone from this time. All you do here is kill people." Isolde snapped.

"To survive!" Galahad explained.

"And out of all those people you killed, who was actually a threat to you personally?" Ragnall asked. The knights were quiet. "Look all we're saying, is that for you to live the life you want you have to sacrifice to get it. Nothing comes easy, though compared to where we're from life is pretty easy here." She added under her breath.

"Look you should just trust Arthur, alright. He's doing the best he can and he always worries about you. He does care, you just make it hard, because you're so stuck in your own ways and views that you can't see from his." Isolde explained. The knights eyed her.

"You don't understand." Galahad growled and stalked off, the others took that as a sign that the conversation was over and left, leaving the girls frowning.

"Lovely, now their angry and depressed." Ragnall muttered.

_**

* * *

**_

Later in Arthur's room

* * *

Morgan rolled over on her side and looked at Arthur, he smiled, his eyes half lidded. The blanket that was spread over them was warm and surprisingly soft.

"Well?" She propped herself up on her elbow. He looked at her then sighed.

"Did you talk to the knights?"

"We tried." She sighed in disgust. "Their damn stubborn." Arthur gave her an amused look.

"Remind you of someone?" he asked with a small smile. She mock glared at him then smiled when he tangled a hand in her hair. They stayed like that for a while, his hand tangled in her hair, their foreheads pressed together, enjoying the heat the other provided. Her body molded onto his perfectly, unlike Lancelot's her body was soft, well softer, she was lean and strong like him, but still slightly softer. He pressed his lips to her neck. She smelled good. He taken it well when they'd told him where they were from and how the future went, it was almost like he wasn't very surprised; his eyes had been filled with resigned acceptance.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Victoria Secret's So in Love." She answered, titling her head so he had more access. After a moment he just buried his head on the crook of her shoulder and breathed.

"Do you want me to talk to Lancelot?"

"You should, I don't think he'll listen to me at this point." Arthur agreed. She pressed a kiss to his lips and rolled out of the bed. He watched as she pulled on her cloths and gave her a quick kiss before she walked out.

_**

* * *

**_

Gawain's room

* * *

Gawain placed his sword on the table and then sat down on the edge of his bed. Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" his hand went to the dagger in his boot.

"Me." Ragnall's voice came through the door.

"Come on in." he sighed as she walked in and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what was going on?"

"Just getting ready." He motioned to the armor and weapons arranged on the table.

She eyed them and then cocked her head to the side and studied them. "Right." She paused trailing her finger over the blade of his sword. "Do you trust Arthur?" she asked suddenly, watching as his head shot up.

"Of course."

"Then you shouldn't worry." For some reason those words and her confident tone helped alleviate the tension and he grinned.

"And what Lady, do you suggested I do instead?" Lady-killer air firmly in place.

Ragnall grinned and slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him. "Me." She managed between kisses.

__

* * *

Galahad's room

* * *

Galahad muttered and cursed and stomped and generally sulked. Callisto slipped in without knocking and watched.

"Damn Gawain-GAHHH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" He flipped out when he turned to find Callisto watching him with that blank expression on her face.

"The door." She answered.

"Don't you knock? You're like the other knights! No one ever knocks when they come in here." He ranted.

"Probably because you couldn't here it if they did." She raised an eyebrow. He glared at her, but she just stood there with that damn black expression.

"Go away." Galahad glared. She ignored him and walked over to him. He backed up. "What are you doing?" he panicked. She kept walking until he was pressed against the wall and her face was inches from his. Galahad flailed, trying at the same time not to touch the little see through thing she called a tunic, afraid he would lose it if he did. His eyes widened when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. They were cold and Galahad had a strong urge to try and warm them up. They stood there, Galahad wide eyed and shocked, Callisto eyes closed and calm, her hands resting lightly on his chest. After a moment, Galahad reluctantly pressed forward, his hands resting on her waist, his fingers inching to explore the strange fabric.

_**

* * *

**_

Tristran's Room

* * *

Isolde had snuck into Tristran's room before he had returned and sat on the bed quietly as he walked in. He didn't seem to notice her at first, cleaning his armor and putting his bird to bed on its stand. It took her a moment to realize he knew she was there but was ignoring her. That irked her but given the situation she let it go and just watched him. He was graceful and elegant and purposeful and radiantly masculinity. An aura of power seemed flow off of him. He stripped down to his sleeping cloths and she could see all the scars that fan fiction authors loved but only hinted at. He didn't meet her eyes as he lay down, and she arranged it so his head rested on her chest. He was warm, she'd have though he was cold, but he wasn't and the scars made his skin look like a maze. She traced her finger over several of the scars on his chest and he shivered involuntarily, reaching up he grasped her hands and held them, stilling her exploration. She laced her fingers with his and gently kissed the top of his head, felt his breathing slow and deepen and it wasn't long before he was asleep, she rested her cheek on the top of his head and closed her eyes, joining him in dreamland._**

* * *

**_

Lancelot's room

* * *

Morgan had never been a quiet person so it wasn't surprising she hadn't decided now was a good time to change. She kicked Lancelot's door shut and dropped on to the bed with a huff. He groaned and after a moment stirred.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled, his voice laced with sleep. "Shouldn't you be off with your friends?"

"Actually I was with Arthur." That was guaranteed to get his attention and it did, his eyes shot open and he sat up with amazing speed.

"What?" he growled.

"I was with Arthur; we agreed I should talk to you since you're mad at him."

Lancelot fell back onto the bed dramatically. "I'm not mad at him." He sighed throwing an arm over his face.

"Then why are you being such a jackass?" he twitched.

"Do all women where you're from act like you, or are you a bitch from where you're from too?"

"I'm a bitch anywhere. But if your going to be a bastard then I'm leaving." She stood but Lancelot grabbed her arm before she could move away.

"Wait." He groaned again and rubbed his eyes. "Arthur worries too much. About his God, his Rome, he will worry himself to death one day."

She snorted, lying down on her stomach next to him. "Probably." He leaned over and sniffed.

"What is that?"

"Perfume."

"Hun. Smells good." She snorted again as he buried his face in the back of her neck. She traced his face with her hand, gently feeling out all the contours and lines. "How long will you be here?"

"I have no idea. We don't even know how we got here in the first place." She sighed and he pulled her closer, tugging her under the blanket and under him, fitting their bodies together. He caught her lips in a kiss. "You have to talk to Arthur, he thinks you hate him."

"I will. You smell like him." And then he just kissed her and everything else went away.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that Night

* * *

Ragnall sighed and snuggled closer to Gawain. He was warm and he smelled like….flowers! What the? She blinked her eyes open and saw red. Literally, her vision was obscured by red locks, and…Gawain didn't have red hair. She blinked and pulled back and found Isolde, out of the corner of her eye she saw trees and realized where exactly they were, Callisto was asleep on the other side of the fire, Morgan next to her, and she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_**

* * *

**_

5 years later

* * *

"Hey, Isolde the new supervisor arrived today."

Isolde looked up from her lunch. "Really?" Since the night five ears ago when they had gone back in time and them come back they hadn't talked about it, but Isolde have never been able to forget Tristran's quiet amber eyes or Arthur's hopeful ones, that had such a soft, loving look when he turned them on Lancelot and Morgan.

"Yup, and oh my god was he gorgeous. I think he's Danish or something like that!"

"You are married, remember." Isolde joked, remembering that it had been her fiancé that had kept her from sharing something with Tristran.

"Oh, hon, my husband would take him home if he could, he's that handsome."

Isolde chuckled and shook her head at the nurse.

"He was checking out your picture on the staff wall." The nurse, Nancy sing-songed. Isolde looked up.

"Really?"

Nancy nodded with a cat got he canary grin.

"DR. ERIN, TO ROOM 404, DR. ERIN TO ROOM 404! IMMEDIALTY!" Came over the intercom.

Isolde sighed and stood, handing the rest of her salad to Nancy who flashed her a thumbs up.

Isolde sighed and headed out the door, files in hand and crashed right into someone.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" she apologized without looking up and gathering her scattered papers. The man she'd run into grunted in response and started picking his own papers up. Isolde sighed and looked up…

…right into the amber eyes of Tristran.

* * *

….diwedd….maybe…..should I?...


	7. Sour Eggs and Screaming Orgasms

Note

Okay, Aoibhinn's mad at me because I didn't put them in the movie so let me explain. I never intended to put them in the movie. I was aiming for their memory to be what made the knights decided to stay with Arthur throughout the whole thing and at the end. I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you, but if it's any consolation I'm working on another story, except this one is about the knights, plus Vanora, Fulcinia, and Merlin getting sent to the future. And I might do another girls get sent to the past but I want to finish this one and the next one, then I'll see.

To Aoibhinn: I'm so sorry to disappoint you; I hope you can forgive me!

* * *

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably won't go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sour Eggs and Screaming Orgasms

* * *

Isolde curled up, wrapped up in her favorite blanket and sipped a mug of hot chocolate as she absorbed what had happened that day. Tristran, she'd seen Tristran or his doppelganger. She couldn't believe it. She'd stared at him for a good five minutes before snapping out of it. He'd had the same stoic amusement as Tristran, the same amber eyes, the same tattoos. She'd asked him about them, but all he'd said was that they were from when he was a teenager. He'd looked at her weird too, when she'd sputtered because he'd quoted Tristran. She was pretty sure he thought she was insane. 

He hadn't recognized her…..she sniffed. If time travel was possible wasn't reincarnation? She sipped her coco and stared into the fire place. Maybe she should call Ragnall or Callisto, Morgan was on another continent, and very out of reach in some Africa jungle saving the world. Should she wait? It could be just a coincidence; they say everyone has a doppelganger, even though there was a few hundred years between the two, or he could be a descendant, in one of the legends Tristran and Isolde had kids. She groaned, what was she thinking, it was just a coincidence, that was it, dwelling on it wasn't going to help, besides she had a fiancé it wasn't like something could actually happened between them.

**_

* * *

_**

Next Evening

* * *

Isolde slammed her locker shut with much more force then necessary. She'd decided not long after she'd started working with him that morning that there was no way he was Tristran or Tristran's descendant for that matter. She muttered to herself as she stomped out of the looker room and into the staff lunch room. Nancy was sitting at their regular table and the minute she saw Isolde she started waving her arms like a maniac, gesturing to the other side of the room. Isolde razed an eyebrow and turned, nearly fainting when she her new Tristran wanna be supervisor Cornwall talking to her fiancé, Jared Cromwell. 

'Run!' Nancy mouthed and Isolde did just that, well she tried too, Cornwall must have had a sixth sense because he turned just then, grinned wickedly and said. "Isolde, come join us, we were just talking about you." Those words had a sense of finality that made Isolde's heart sink. Nancy gave her sympathetic look as she walked past looking like a prisoner on death row. Where the hell was Morgan when you needed her?

She plastered a fake smile on her face and sat down, this was going to be a long dinner break.

**_

* * *

_**

Roundtable Pup one week later

* * *

Isolde sighed and fiddled with her straw, wondering why she'd never noticed the name of the pub before, or that the owner looked suspiciously like Vanora. 

God she was being ridiculous! She checked her watch then looked up as the door bell chimed and Ragnall walked in.

* * *

Tristran watched Isolde with hooded eyes. She'd grown more beautiful as she matured and she'd lost the baby fat that had plagued her figure. She was leaner, her figure refined, but just as supple and Tristran felt a distinct itch to touch her, the way he hadn't been able to before. There was just one problem…That damn jackass of a fiancé of hers. The man was an idiot really! He'd spent half the time talking about his family's money and the other half about his charities, Tristran really hoped that wasn't what had attracted Isolde to him because if it was Tristran was going to have to start talking a lot more and he hated talking when he didn't have anything important to say. 

Lancelot dropped down between Gawain and Dagonet and looked around the table. Arthur, Tristran, Galahad, Bors, Dagonet, Gawain, he himself, they looked almost the same except with a 21st century twist. They fit in better this way anyway, though he knew Gawain missed his long hair and Bors missed being able to brawl without getting arrested. When they'd finally got their memories back they'd been shocked to find what had drawn the diverse group together was something bigger then fate. He saw Tristran staring at Isolde and raised an eyebrow.

"You know you could just go talk to her." He suggested. Tristran ignored him. Galahad grumbled.

"They don't remember us." He sulked.

"Maybe their memories were erased when they got sent back." Gawain suggested. "If time travels possible, so is possible so is that."

"One thing's for sure, they don't remember us."

* * *

Isolde smiled as Callisto joined them. 

"Is that them?" she nodded to the table where Cornwall and his friends were sitting. Five years with the CIA had made her blunt and to the point unless she was trying to pry information out of you and then she usually just resorted to violence.

"Yep." Ragnall answered sipping her drink. "Haven't changed much have they?" Isolde snorted.

"They ay look alike but they act nothing like the knights." Isolde muttered.

"Maybe their doppelgangers?" Callisto suggested shipping the drink Isolde had ordered for her.

"Well, one thing's for sure, they don't remember us."

* * *

"I wonder what they've been doing since they came back." Dagonet said. 

"Isolde is a surgeon." Tristran said quietly, "Callisto works for the government, Ragnall is a model pretty famous to,"

"I know I see her posters all over walls constantly." Gawain muttered, not liking the idea of sharing her, even though she wasn't technically his.

"And Morgan is a peacekeeper." Tristran glanced at Arthur as he said this. Arthur was a peacekeeper as well, an officer, stationed in Africa. "Stationed in Africa." They were all staring at him know, but he didn't say a word and they gave up.

* * *

"What have they been doing since they got back?" Callisto asked, directing her question to Ragnall who had pulled a favor with her FBI boss and had gotten their files. 

"Well, Lancelot is not s surprisingly a fellow agent, as are Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, and Gawain and so is Arthur when he's not on duty as a peacekeeper in Africa."

"You think he's met up with Morgan?"

Silence. For all Morgan talked she could have married him and they wouldn't know.

Speak of the devil Morgan chose that moment to walk in a stunning pacific blue Chinese coat that must have cost a fortune. She glided over and sat down. As usual there were no hugs or tears between the group at the reunion; instead they jumped right into pressing maters, namely the seven men sitting at a table not far from theirs.

"So is it them?"

"We don't think so." Isolde explained. "They look like them, but the one I met is nothing like Tristran…" she trailed off as the owner of the pup placed four Screaming Orgasms on the table in front of them. They stared at them in shock for several minutes and the other women from the bar came over.

"Everything okay? She asked gently.

"Hun?" Ragnall turned to her with a confused look.

"My names Vanora, this is Fulcinia, these are from the gentlemen two tables over." She explained shaking her head, the other women took one look at the table and understood with a sigh. "Mostly it's just those four." She pointed to the Lancelot, Tristran, Galahad, and Gawain look a likes. The one that looked like Arthur looked embarrassed and had his head in his hands, the Bors and Dagonet look a likes looked amused but stayed well out of the game.

Morgan twitched. Damn cocky $&&$! She turned to Vanora. "Hey do me a favor…"

* * *

Lancelot shared a smirk with Gawain and ignored Arthur's frown. Vanora walked over and it was all Bors, Arthur, Dagonet, and the two women could do to contain their laughter when she put four hot pink Cosmopolitans in front of Tristran, Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot. The four stared at the drinks in shock then glanced up at the girls, all of whom had very satisfied smirks on their faces. 

Lancelot twitched, Galahad gave a half laugh half indignant snort, Gawain sputtered, and Tristran's eyes narrowed the way they had when Isolde had nailed him in the forehead with an apple. Arthur sipped his coffee quietly watching the emotions playing across their faces.

"Vanora…"

* * *

Morgan looked up as Vanora and Fulcinia walked back over shaking their heads. 

Isolde groaned "What now?" Vanora quietly put four Sour Eggs down in front of them and Isolde grabbed Morgan before she could shot out of her seat and start yet another bar fight. She pulled her back down and ignored her fuming.

"They can be jackasses at times but their normally angels." Fulcinia said with a sigh.

"Of course they are." Morgan gritted out.

"Their single aren't they?" Ragnall stated more then asked.

"You wouldn't think so with all the women they've got hanging off their arms, but there haven't been any serious relationships for five years." Vanora explained.

"I can see why." Callisto snorted.

"Hey, Vanora…"

* * *

"You boys sure know how to pick 'em." Vanora muttered watching four jaws drop and six sets of eyes widen. Arthur coughed into his coffee to stop from laughing while Bors and Dagonet simply started laughing as she put down four Shirley Temples. 

The muscle in Lancelot's jaw jumped and he gritted his teeth, that little…he frowned Arthur looked way to amused for his own good, but when Gawain asked him about it he just said 'some things never change'.

* * *

Morgan tossed a hundred on the table and stood, helping Isolde with her coat, while Callisto helped Ragnall with hers and they left with waves to Vanora and Fulcinia.. "Well, we can say this. Some things never change."

* * *

…diwedd….

If you want to find out what drinks I'm useing and what their made of go to

Drinkstreet dot com

And search them.


	8. Dinner with an old Friend

Note to KnightMaiden: Technically I didn't bring them into their time, they were reborn, hey, if time travels possible so is reincarnation, besides it's a fanfic I can do what I want and in the last chapter I had Lancelot thinking/saying that they had regained their memories five years ago, I meant to hint, obviously I didn't do a good job that the girls trip back to the past and coming back to the future was the catalyst that triggered their memories even though they hadn't met until now. Yes they have the same personalities and names the only diff is that their in our time, so imagine they look like their actors. Sorry I didn't keep them in the same time, but I thought it would be more interesting this way.

* * *

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably won't go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dinner with an old Friend

* * *

The girls decided that given the new developments it would be best if they stayed together for now, getting leave from their jobs, Callisto, Ragnall, and Morgan moved into Isolde's house and started looking around for a house for all four of them, though Isolde argued that it would just be the three of them because she was getting married, the other three just said 'uh hun, whatever' when ever she argued. Callisto and Ragnall because Morgan didn't like him and Morgan…because she didn't like him. They hadn't run into the look a likes since the bar incident but that didn't mean they hadn't seen them, while Isolde kept an eye on Cornwall at work Morgan, Callisto, and Ragnall followed the others, while Ragnall and Callisto tried to figure out if Morgan had met the Arthur look alike in Africa or not. As usual Morgan was impossible to figure out and the look a like was apparently the same, maybe he was Morgan's doppelganger instead of Arthur's…

"There not that flexible."

"Well, they are and they aren't at the same time. You can mold them and move them but not a lot."

Gawain frowned, and glanced toward the corner, where the conversation was coming from. It sounded like two of the women from the bar but he couldn't be sure

"I suppose so, and with all the new-----"the voices faded and then came back "you can do about anything with them. Make them bigger, smaller, rounder, flatter."

What the bloody hell where they talking about? He wondered and sipped his coffee then glanced around the corner, Callisto was holding her breasts in her hands and Ragnall was studying them nodding in tune to what Callisto was saying. Gawain turned back around and stared at his coffee. For some reason he felt very depressed. He sniffed and headed back to his desk. This sucked!

Ragnall nodded in agreement with Callisto's statements. "I feel bad for anyone with Ds."

"I know. Come on I'm hungry lets see if there's a good Italian place near bye." The walked out of the station oblivious to Gawain's suffering and the misguided attempts of the other knights to cheer him up.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Hospital**_

* * *

"Hey, Isolde you might want to get into the staff lounge." Nancy warned.

"Why?"

"Because you fiancé is in there with Dr. Cornwell." Nancy sing-songed as she headed past. Isolde cursed and rushed down the hallway ducking to avoid an IV.

She burst into the lounge to see Tristran and Jared her fiancé, squaring off. Jared looked smug while Cornwall looked like he was on the verge of loosing his temper.

"Jared. Dr. Cornwall." Isolde smiled sweetly as she walked over. Oh my god what the hell is going on? Jared smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead, Cornwall nodded to her curtly.

"Hey babe."

"Dr. Erin."

"Soon to be Dr. Cromwell." Jared grinned, though she saw a hint of a satisfied smirk and wondered what she had walked into.

Cornwall nodded to her and then smirked. "It was a pleasure speaking with you again Mr. Cromwell, _Isolde_." He said her name with an odd intensity and a secretive smirk.

"Thanks, I'm pretty lucky." Jared smirked.

Cornwall smirked back. "Yes, you are." He turned to leave and leaned in close to Isolde. "_I know exactly how lucky you are_." He purred and left, leaving Isolde standing with her mouth open and her face pale and Jared looking like he was about to hit him.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that night

* * *

"Oh my god, it was terrible." Isolde groaned. Ragnall patted her sympathetically on the back while Callisto made tea and then sat down setting out four cups of herbal tea. "And Jared looked like he was going to kill him, then when we got into the car he went off on me, demanding that I tell him what the hell Cornwall was talking about, then he wouldn't believe me when I told him nothing!" Isolde ranted, then cried, then ranted again and by the end, several hours later, she didn't know which man she wanted to kill, Cornwall or Jared.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better our days weren't much better then yours." Ragnall said.

Isolde sniffed. "What happened?"

"Well, I went to the police station to talk about getting a restraining order against one of my ex-boyfriends and I saw the one that looks like Gawain, Det. Orkney. And there was this damn blond bimbo hanging off his arm, in this uniform that I swear to god didn't fit!" fire appeared in Ragnall's eyes. "And when the Srgt. told me to go talk to him and I walked over she gave me this look like _I_ was lower then dirt! Me! And she's the one acting like a slut! Anyway, when I told him I needed to talk to him about a restraining order; she interrupts me and tells me it's down the hall to the left! And the entire time he's just standing there staring at me." Ragnall continued muttering as she shipped her tea.

"What happened after that?" Isolde asked.

"I asked him why he was staring at me and he said it was just that I reminded him of some one, but he couldn't remember who." She sulked.

"Well, that proves they don't remember us." Callisto stated. "I walked into the one that looks like Galahad four times in one hour and he didn't recognize me at any time."

"Looks like their memories went all together." Isolde muttered.

**_

* * *

_**

Same time Somewhere elset

* * *

"Hey." Morgan smile and leaned up kissing him on the cheek. He hugged her, took her coat, pulling her chair out for her. "Thanks."

"Its fine, how have you been? It's been…years." He gave a small secretive smile and she felt herself returning it.

"I'm fine. Spent some time traveling, saving the world, same old, same old." She smirked and sipped her wine. "You?"

"Traveling, saving the world." He smiled, a rare thing, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he raised his glass, they clinked when brought together and their holders chuckled.

"Geez, it has been awhile if we're laughing about that." Morgan sighed. They quieted as the waiter brought their food. "And yet you still have very good taste." She eyed what he'd ordered her.

He chuckled. "You can't go wrong where food is concerned."

She snorted. "You can if its Isolde's cooking." Morgan muttered.

He frowned, growing serious. "Is everything alright there?"

"Oh, between the four of us? Yeah, everything's fine with us girls. But Isolde's damn fiancé is still there and she won't break up with him." He looked amused at the vehemence she used when speaking about him.

"Maybe you should just let things run their course." He suggested.

"If I didn't interfere she'd never dump the guy." Morgan muttered and he smiled. They finished eating among idle chatter and then headed for a walk in Central Park.

"Have you told them?"

"Have you?" she countered, he chuckled, tucking her arm in his and lacing their fingers.

"No. I'm waiting, at the moment their trying to figure it out themselves, so I figured letting them wouldn't hurt."

"It'll hurt if it takes much longer. Tristran set Isolde's fiancé on edge and now he's seriously talking about marriage."

He sighed. "I know, Tristran doesn't like him and I'm inclined to agree."

"Welcome to the club." Morgan muttered, he gave her an indulgent smile and she rolled her eyes. "They think they don't remember."

"So do they. Do you think it will work?"

"Of course. We thought it up."

* * *

…diwedd…sorry it's so sort, its close to the end so its taking a little longer for me to figure out how to end it neatly.


	9. Love through Time

Title: Life can change in a moment.

* * *

Rating: R could go higher, probably won't go much lower

Pairings: Arthur + Morgan + Lancelot

Galahad + Callisto

Gawain + Ragnall

Tristran + Isolde

Bors + Vanora

Dagonet + Fulcina

Summary: Four friends get pulled back in time.

* * *

Chapter 8: Love through Time

__

* * *

Next Day

* * *

"Hey, Morgan where did you go last night?" Ragnall asked over breakfast.

"For a walk. Do you work today?" Morgan asked Isolde who shook her head. "Good, because we have plans."

"Hun? We do?" the other three looked at her in surprise and confusion but she walked out before they could ask what.

__

* * *

Meantime

* * *

"Hey, Arthur, how was business last night?" Lancelot asked, sitting close.

Arthur smiled, loving the smell of the man, Lancelot smelled like spice and Morgan smelled like. "Boring, tiring as usual."

Lancelot shook his head. "I don't know why you bother with it." He muttered Lancelot couldn't stand the political niceties that came with being powerful and rich. Arthur smiled.

"Do you and the others have plans for later?" Lancelot shook his head. "Good we have plans."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." Arthur teased.

Lancelot's eyes narrowed. "Arrtthhuurr…."

_**

* * *

**_

Later that Day

* * *

Ragnall raised an eyebrow and looked around a confused expression on her face.

Isolde sputtered. "What!"

Callisto was staring at Morgan with an odd intensity.

"What? Haven't you ever wanted to relive your childhood?" Morgan asked innocently.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Right." Morgan sighed and walked into the amusement park, the others followed glancing around nervously. Morgan had a twisted sense of humor.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile

* * *

"Arthur…." Lancelot trialed off and Galahad exploded.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN AN AMUSENT PARK!"

Tristran grimaced as he yelled and Gawain sighed and shook his head, typical Galahad. Vanora and Fulcinia, privy to Arthur's plan just smiled on the arms of their men and sat back to watch.

"I thought you guys could use a break." Arthur explained looking uncharacteristically sheepish. They sputtered and stared at. "And I know none of you have ever been to one before so I thought it'd be a nice experience." They couldn't resist that look and sighed, muttering as they shuffled inside.

**

* * *

**

Currently

* * *

"Alright I'm going to the tunnel of love! You guys just wander around here and do…nothing." Morgan faltered, then grinned and ran off before they could say anything.

"Did….she just say she was going to the tunnel of love?" Isolde asked the other two nodded in tandem.

Suddenly Ragnall hurried off.

"Hey where are you going?" Isolde yelled.

Ragnall waved dismissively over her shoulder. "I see someone I have to talk to, I'll be right back."

Isolde huffed in annoyance.

"It's Gawain." Callisto said.

Isolde turned to her then back the way Ragnall went and shaded her eyes and squinted, sure enough it was Gawain or rather his look a like Ragnall had draped herself on, and the reason soon stormed over, a pretty honey blond that Isolde was sure was the one from the precinct. Isolde sighed and headed over and Callisto in tow.

As it turned out the other look a likes were with him and settle back to watch the cat fight between Ragnall and the blond.

"Hello, Gawain!" The blond's voice was pure sugar and honey and dripped from her mouth.

"GAWAIN?" Ragnall repeated turning to him in shock.

"Ragnall!" Isolde snapped when her friend just stared.

"Ur, yes?" Gawain asked sheepishly. Ragnall sputtered.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG DIDN'T YOU?" she raged.

"Um excuse me-" the blond interrupted or rather tried to.

"Back off hussy! You don't stand a chance; he's mine so get lost!" Ragnall snarled, surprising everyone, she may have liked men a bit more then she should but she never, ever got possessive, it was one of her rules, but now her glare had the other women stomping off in a huff. She spun back on Gawain who backed up with his hands up in surrender. "AND YOU, YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?"

"Ur, well, see we didn't think you remembered."

"SO! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T REMEMBER!"

"Because you didn't say anything!" Gawain was beginning to realize trying to defend himself was pointless.

Isolde cringed and ducked her head, bringing her hand up to hide her face as Ragnall's yelling started to draw attention. Galahad was wincing and plugging his ears, Tristran was wincing, Callisto looked bored, and Lancelot looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hey." Callisto said.

They didn't hear her.

"Hey." She said again, louder this time.

They still didn't hear her, which wasn't that surprising though.

"HEY!" She yelled and finally got their attention. They turned to her.

"Where's Morgan?" she asked calmly.

"Speaking of Morgan," Galahad muttered. "Where's Arthur?" he looked around.

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice made the whole group jump and they turned to find Arthur and Morgan watching them with identical, vaguely amused expressions on their faces. It only took a few more seconds for the whole thing to click.

"Africa, the Peacekeepers. You two did meet there!" Lancelot raged. They nodded. "But how did you know who she was? Or he was?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "I ask."

"And when we realized we were both right, we-"

"Decided to come back and see if we couldn't get you guys together!" Morgan finished.

"Morgan! You didn't!" Isolde gaped.

"Morgan! You did!" she said in an evil scientist voice complete with the evil laugh

"Uh…er…heh…" Arthur tried to look innocent.

"Come on I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" Morgan grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him off toward the rides.

"Hey wait a second!" Lancelot raged.

Isolde watched them go then turned when she felt eyes on her and found Tristran staring at her.

"You have to break up with your fiancé." He said.

"What!" her temper sparked at his casual dismissive tone. "No!"

"Then I'll do it." He said calmly reaching for her cell phone and searching through the memory for Jared's number.

"Hey wait a sec. Tristran don't! No! I'll do it later." Isolde made several desperate grabs for her phone but Tristran blocked them all and dialed. Isolde paled. "Tristran!" she made another swipe at him but he simply pinned her to his side, trapping her arms as the phone rang. Isolde growled, he wanted to play dirty did he? She snaked her hand around and pinched his butt, hard. Tristran jumped a foot in the air in shock; Isolde grabbed the phone and dashed away laughing. "Ha!" she shut off the phone. "I will do it later-Tristran?...What are you doin-aahhh!" Isolde screeched as Tristran tossed her over his shoulder once again. Ragnall snickered as Tristran started walking. "Wait, where are we going?"

"To the car." Tristran said in monotone, a lecherous glint in his eye.

"What, why-ooohhhhh." She stopped struggling and had a ridiculous sappy smile on her face.

Gawain shook his head as he watched them walk off, then remembered something and turned to Ragnall. "Hey what were you talking about yesterday at the precinct?"

"Hun?" Ragnall looked confused.

"Just tell him, it was driving him crazy all day yesterday." Galahad muttered, Vanora, Bors, Fulcinia, and Dagonet slipped away.

Lancelot was oblivious to what was happening right next to him as he was glaring after Morgan and Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur! Morgan! Get back here, hey--…..what are you doing?" Lancelot's eyes widened as he caught sight of Gawain, Galahad, Callisto, and Ragnall. Ragnall was holding her breasts up, demonstrating something about their shape and Gawain was staring aptly. Galahad's hands were in the same position as Ragnall's except on Callisto's chest, his face was redder then a tomato and his mouth open in shock, Callisto just had that damn calm look on her face, her head cocked to the side like she wasn't standing in the middle of the amusement park with a guys hands on her chest.. Lancelot's eyes widened as four sets of eyes landed on him as their owners realized Lancelot was staring at them, as well as several passer buyers. Lancelot backed away slowly then turned and sprinted after Arthur and Morgan.

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE __

* * *

POV of someone watching it like a movie

* * *

People say that once love is lost it can never be found again. Only a fool would say that, or someone who has never felt love. Love is never ending and bears a will of its own.

_Tristran pressed his lips to Isolde's in their first kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into the backseat while pulling the door closed with her foot. Isolde del tlike her heart was about to explode. Tristran was here, with her and for once there was nothing holding them back. He felt complete for the first time in a very long time. Tristran smiled against her full, red lips when she cursed and pulled the seat belt out from under her back. He pulled back and chuckled when she finally gave up on the buttons of his shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying in every direction, he did the same with her shirt as he caught her mouth again. _

Love is the strongest of all emotions,

_Bors cursed and muttered when he missed at the ring toss on his fifth time, note that you only get three tries normally, but the college student running the booth was so scared he gave them two free tries each. Dagonet tossed his five straight in a row and missed every single time, his expression never changing. Vanora rolled her eyes as both men pulled out their wallets to try again, determined to win, even though this itself was their twelfth try. They smiled slightly, knowing they were trying so hard to win for them.Big brutish oafs that theywere, they were softiesunderneath it all.The two women took over and tossed the first ring…made it…second ring…made it….third ring…made it…forth ring…made it…fifth ring…made it. The four walked away carrying four giant stuffed toys, a panda, a horse, a teddy bear, and a dolphin. The college student running the booth would have been jumping up and down about making nearly a hundred bucks in less then a half an hour but he was too busy crying with relief that they had left….Vanora and Fulcinia had scared the hell out of him, they'd been glared at him the entire time Bors and Dagonet had been trying and failing, into giving them extra shots and then into giving them the prizes they wanted. _

Many poets have sought to capture its beauty on paper. Many historians have sought to capture its power on paper. Helena and Cleopatra, the empire destroyers whose main weapon was love. Wallis Simpson, whose husband gave up his kingdom for love of her. And Joan who forsook love of man for love of her kingdom and burned for it.

_Gawain leaned close and whispered in Ragnall's ear as their boat disappeared down the tunnel of love. Galahad and Callisto shook their heads in disgust as they watched. It was amazingly nice to be back with one another. The connection was strong as ever, sparks flew. As soon as they were in relative darkness Ragnall pulled off her shirt and bunched her skirt up around her waist while Gawain unzipped his pants and their seatbelts. The ride was exactly 10 minutes long, what can you do in relative darkness and privacy? Especially when your two sex crazy young people who haven't been together in over a couple hundred years. Talk about pent up sexual frustration!_

Love is written in every story, from the Bible to Cinderella to Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment.

_Galahad sighed as Callisto fawned over the baby elephants and finally tugged on her hand after several minutes. She followed him like a lost puppy for the rest of the day and didn't say a word, glancing around wordlessly or simply staring at him. It was still sinking in that he was there, next to her, looking as adorable as ever. An hour later Galahad abruptly stopped, causing Callisto to run into his back. She cursed and glared but went pale, still, and quiet when Galahad abruptly kissed her. He held her hands and kept the kiss chaste but warm. It was full of childhood innocence, in two people who had long ago been forced to lose their innocence long before its time. _

Love transcends time, beating down all barriers and crushing all obstacles.

_Lancelot yelled and cursed and generally sulked, **loudly** when he finally caught up with Arthur and Morgan. And he refused to stop throwing the temper tantrum until Morgan kissed him to shut him up, while Arthur chuckled. Which only upset Lancelot more and sent him off into another tirade as Morgan and Arthur just shook their heads and started walking and, as they had predicted, a few moments later Lancelot fell into step on Morgan's other side, muttering about self righteous, manipulative people who always had to have their way, namely Arthur and Morgan, and the poor people they manipulated to get their way, namely poor him, but he didn't mean it, that was just the way they were and Lancelot loved them for it. Arthur smiled out of the corner of his eye as he watched Lancelot and Morgan cheerfully traded insults. To Arthur, being near the two of them felt like home._

Because as they say, nothing is stronger then love, nor worth more sacrifice.

* * *

…Darfod…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Be sure to read my new fic Time's Change!


End file.
